I Don't Want You, I Need You
by LegitElizabethWWEFan
Summary: Every time you step on the battlefield, your life is on the line. There's always a risk of injury and death, whether you like it or not. Every Shepherd knows that fact very well. Robin and her family are about to be given a painful reminder of that. (F) Robin/Chrom, please review!


**Hello, everyone! So, I know that I haven't posted anything on this fandom ever since I finished _The Tactician & His Dancer _many months ago. But I was inspired to write this oneshot after a chat I had several days ago with people from the group I RP with. Long story short, some of the RPers were talking about Chrom puns, and one that was brought up was "Chroma". (As in coma. Lame, I know.) Then someone said, "There should be a story where Roxanne (the female MU of the group) has to explain to Lucina and Morgan that Chrom's in a coma!" It's cruel, I know. But I decided to write it as a oneshot anyways. So, yeah... you guys may or may not hate me after reading this. Sorry (not sorry).**

 **I own nothing related to _Fire Emblem_.**

 **Anyways, please read & enjoy! :D**

* * *

Robin groaned as she saw another wave of Risen approach. It looked like the last of them, much to her relief. She was beginning to think that they'd never stop appearing.

"Mother!"

Snapping out of her thoughts, Robin focused her attention on Lucina.

"Yes, dear?"

"The Risen are fast approaching. Are you ready?"

"I am," Robin replied. "Where are Chrom and Morgan?"

"They're up ahead," Lucina said. "We have to catch up to them!"

As the two women ran to the front lines, they passed other Shepherds slaying Risen. None of them looked like they were struggling, much to Robin's relief. That meant she and Lucina could aid Chrom and Morgan without feeling guilty.

When they reached them a moment later, Chrom had finished slaying an archer. As for Morgan, he used Elthunder on a warrior. That Risen was killed quickly.

"Chrom!" Robin shouted.

"I'm here!" he replied.

Robin ran to his side and took out another Risen with her Elfire tome.

"We got this!" she said confidently.

Chrom nodded. "Absolutely! Anything can change, after all!"

After a few more minutes, the rest of the Risen were killed off. Most of the Shepherds began to head back to camp.

"That's the end of it," a relieved Robin said.

"Good," Chrom remarked. "I'm glad that's over. Gods, I was beginning to think-"

"Father, look out!"

Before Chrom could process what Lucina shouted, a Risen stabbed him in the stomach. Chrom fell to the ground in a crumpled mess.

"Father!" Lucina and Morgan cried in union.

Robin killed the Risen myrmidon with a powerful Elfire spell. She then ran to her fallen husband's side.

"We need a healer!" Lucina yelled.

Morgan ran off to find either Lissa or Maribelle.

"Lucina, go with Morgan," Robin said in a firm manner.

Once Lucina reluctantly ran after her brother, Robin focused back on the situation. She got Chrom on his back and used her cloak to stop the bleeding.

"Chrom? Chrom, can you hear me?"

"I… I can," he muttered.

"Stay awake!" Robin exclaimed.

"But I'm… I'm tired."

"If you fall asleep, you won't wake up. You're bleeding so heavily… oh Gods."

"D-Don't cry."

Robin let up one hand to touch her left cheek. She felt a couple tears trickling down her skin. Her tears mixed with her husband's dark red blood. She began crying harder. She knew she probably had some of Chrom's blood on her face, but she didn't care at that moment.

"Somebody help!" she screamed.

"I'll be fine," Chrom whispered.

"Don't you _dare_ say that! You're not going anywhere! Lucina and Morgan aren't gonna lose you. _I'm_ not gonna lose you. Damn it Chrom, keep your eyes open!"

By the time Maribelle, Lucina, and Morgan had shown up, Chrom had passed out. Robin was a wreck, trying her best to wake him.

"Robin, I'm here," Maribelle said.

Robin forced herself to move back so that Maribelle could do her job.

* * *

How Robin and her children made it back to camp was beyond her. Maribelle had managed to get Chrom back to camp. She and Lissa were now working tirelessly to revive him.

After what felt like forever, Lissa poked her head out of the tent door.

"I need you to come in, Robin," she said in a hushed voice.

After excusing herself from Morgan and Lucina, Robin headed inside. She found Chrom unconscious on the cot with blood on him. She covered her mouth as a way to keep her emotions in check.

"Why isn't he awake?" she asked. Yet when as she spoke, she feared the answer she would hear.

"Chrom's in a coma," a choked up Maribelle explained.

Lissa promptly left so she could find some comfort in Vaike, her husband.

"I can't blame her for being so upset," Maribelle added. "I'm… I'm trying hard to stay composed, too."

"Will Chrom _ever_ wake up?" Robin asked.

"I… I don't know."

Unable to keep her emotions in check, Maribelle excused herself from the medical tent. Her soft crying caused Robin to cry as she sat beside Chrom.

"Chrom… Gods, please wake up," she begged in a fragile voice.

"Mother?"

Robin looked over and saw that Lucina and Morgan were peaking inside. Seeing the concern on their faces made Robin even more upset.

 _Well, now there's no point in trying to lie_ , she thought. She wiped her tears away and tried to collect herself.

"Lucina…Morgan… your father's in a coma," she said. "I… don't know if he'll wake up. So please… come and speak to him."

Neither child hesitated in rushing to their father's side. Morgan sat close to the pillow end of the cot, while Lucina sat close beside her mother.

"I wish I had more memories of you, Father," Morgan said. "But the memories you _did_ give me… I wouldn't trade them for anything! I know you're gonna wake up, I just know it!"

Lucina struggled to find the right words to say to her father. After all, she had come to the past to prevent her future from ever coming true. The biggest step to that future happening involved Chrom dying. So to see him on the brink of death was almost too much for her to handle.

"Father…" she muttered under her breath.

Sensing her daughter's peril, Robin held her hand to comfort her. This gave Lucina the strength to resume speaking.

"I love you so much," she said. "Gods, I… I can't bear the thought of losing you. Just please… _please_ wake up. You cannot die! You promised to help me change the future! You promised!"

Out of breath from her speech, she began to cry harder. Robin hugged her tight, and Morgan did the same.

"Robin? Lucina? Morgan? Are you all here?"

At first, Robin thought she was simply hearing things. But Morgan was the one to prove her wrong.

"Father! I knew you'd wake up!" he exclaimed.

He and Lucina hugged their tight, yet carefully enough to not irritate his injury. Chrom welcomed their embraces with open arms- literally, and figuratively.

But Robin couldn't seem to wrap her mind around what had just happened. One minute, her husband was close to death. Then the next, he was awake. She had no idea how he'd managed to pull off such a miracle. Needless to say, she was beyond baffled.

 _That's not important,_ she scolded to herself. _Chrom's alive, for goodness sakes! If he hadn't woken up…_

"Robin?"

His voice rang out in her ears again. She finally looked at him and gave him a weak smile.

"H-Hello."

Chrom's smile changed into a look of concern. He reached out and grabbed his wife's hand.

"Don't cry, my love. I'm here to stay. I'm sorry to make you, Lucina, and Morgan cry. I never wanted that to happen."

"Oh, Chrom," Robin sighed, "we forgive you. It wasn't your fault, dear. I'm just so happy that you're alive."

"Me too, Robin. Me too."

Lucina and Morgan moved aside so that Robin could properly hug Chrom.

"Think we should give them some privacy?" Morgan asked in a hushed voice.

"Yes, let's do that," Lucina replied.

Neither parent noticed the two tip toe out of the medical tent. They continued to embrace, and even shared an intimate kiss.

"I love you, Chrom," Robin said. "I'm so glad you're okay. I couldn't bear to think what would happen if-"

"Don't," Chrom interrupted in a gentle yet firm voice. "I love you, too. I promise to never leave your side too soon."

"That's going to be a hard promise to keep," Robin cautioned.

Chrom let out an airy chuckle. "I intend to keep that promise, my love. I swear it."

* * *

 **There ya go! I hope you all enjoyed it. :)**

 **Please review, and don't forget to check out all of my other fanfics! :D**

 _\- Elizabeth_


End file.
